Four Letter Words
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: A series of 100 word Drabbles all inspired by four letter words. Lots of romance and fluff. Various characters and ships.
1. Hand: Remus and Tonks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 1 – Hand

Ship – Remus/Tonks

It was after full moon that she came to him. Tonks, Dora... the young women who no matter how much he told himself she had not, who had stolen his heart.

She knelt by his bed and looked at him without pitying him, for he hated pity, but just a true and sincere affection that chased away the pain of his scars.

Gently, she reached out for his hand. Once it was in her own, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed hers with urgency. "Stay with me."

Word count: 100

Drabble – 1/100.


	2. Hope: James and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 2 – Hope

Ship – Lily/James

"You know what; you're not what I thought you were..."

It was the closest she had ever come to admitting she had been wrong about him. The last few weeks he had begun to show her a whole new side to James Potter. He was nothing like what she had believed him to be.

As his hazel eyes met the electric green ones, they saw a mirror which reflected hope. After so long of waiting... Gently, he put his hand on top of hers.

"I am glad you might be coming around to me, Evans. It took you long enough."

Word count: 100

Drabble – 2/100.

Please review!


	3. Sins: Draco and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 3 – Sins

Ship – Draco/Ginny

Draco Malfoy was well aware of the fact he was not what a lot of people would call a good person. He was arrogant, self controlled and cold. Emotion was not often a word he used.

He had done many things wrong. He had many sins on his conscience.

But she wasn't one of them. The vibrate, fiery and spunky red head who lay at his side was no sin. He was a good man when he was with her. She would save him from what he was.

He brushed his lips to her forehead and went back to sleep.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 3/100.

_Please review!_


	4. Dawn: Ted and Andy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 4 – Dawn

Ship – Andy/Ted

It came as no surprise to Andy Black to feel a pair of arms snack round her waste. She had been wanting for them. They had arranged to meet by the lake.

She turned to see handsome Ted Tonks, glorious in the dawn as the sun came up. This was it. Today was the day.

By the end of it they were no long going to be Hogwarts students. He had offered her a new life, a better life.

"Yes." She said as she pushed their lips together. She would leave her family for him. She would be his wife.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 4/100.

Please review!


	5. Home: Lucius and Narcissa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 5 – Home

Ship – Lucius/Narcissa

After the war, Lucius didn't think the Malfoy Manor would ever be the same again for him. After all the awful memories that had been made the year before...

But Cissy had put her foot down. She had said that they were not going to move out. It was, after all, home.

And now five years old, he agreed. It was as if the Dark Lord had never been there. It was once again home to him.

But not his true home – no, his real home was her and their son. He would have to tell her that one day.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 5/100.

Please review!


	6. Rule: Sirius

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 6 – Rule

Character – Sirius Black

Sirius had always been told by his parents that if a rule had been put in place, it was therefore a good reason. He had agreed with this – till Sirius had turned into Padfoot. Now that he was a Gryffindor, now that he was a Marauder, he had a different view of rules. If a rule had been put into place, it was obviously meant to be broken.

That was why he had accepted James as a brother. That was why he didn't care Remus was a werewolf. That was why he hung out with muggleborn Lily.

He hated rules.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 6/100.

Please review!


	7. Ball: Viktor and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 7 – Ball

Ship – Viktor/Hermione

Even if she did not love him for the rest of her life, Hermione always looked back on the months she had spent with Viktor with a certain amount of pleasure. Maybe it was because he had been older, or just because he had been the first boy to notice she was in fact a girl, but he had made her feel very special indeed.

The night of the Yule Ball had been the highlight of her fourth year. He had been a complete gentleman and she had always felt safe in his company.

He had been her first love.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 7/100.

Please review!


	8. Scar: Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 8 – Scar

Ship – Harry/Ginny

While he slept, there were nights when she lay awake and looked at that famous scar upon her husband's forehead. It was a physical symbol of all he had been through and all they had had to face to be together.

She run her finger across the lightning bolt, trying to imagine what life would have been had he not been a marked man. Would they have still been together? She hoped so.

There were however, other scars that run deeper for Harry rather than the one on his head. The ones inside hurt more.

But she'd help heal him.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 8/100.

Please review!


	9. Kids: Arthur and Molly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 9 – Kids

Ship – Arthur/Molly

The two of them now struggled to remember what life had been before they had had the kids. It had been the nine of them for so long now; life without them would be unnatural.

But there were moments when he was looking at her and she knew he still saw his Mollywobbles. She knew he still loved her – because she loved him more with each passing day.

Her heart lifted when she thought of her crazy muggle loving husband. He was an odd ball.

And the fact they had the kids, showed the great and eternal love between them.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 9/100.

Please review!


	10. Look: Sirius and Remus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Author note: For deisegirl.

**Four Letters Words**

Word 10 – Look

Ship – Sirius/Remus (slash)

It was at night when they could not escape their feelings. With their bed curtains left open, the Werewolf and Animagus would just look at one another, trying to figure out what to say. At first it had been awkward and then it had become habit. If one turned away or didn't look, the other would feel rejected.

The look said it all. That they loved each other; that they needed each other; that in truth, they were twin souls.

Remus watched as Sirius fell into dreams of him.

Being a werewolf was bearable but only if he had Sirius.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 10/100.

Please review!


	11. High: James

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 11 – High

Character – James

The first time he went on a broom was like a whole new world had been opened up for James. It was as if he knew who he was for the first time – the wind in his hair, the ground fifty feet below. High above everything else.

He wasn't just his parents golden boy. He was brilliant at something, not because of his name but because he was truly talented.

From his broom he spied on Evans. She was talented. She was gorgeous. Outside and in.

One day he was going to take her up into the air with him.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 11/100.

Please review!


	12. Name: Viktor and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Author note: I reread Goblet of Fire recently and this one just came to me. I'm normally Hermione/Ron but there is something endearing about her and Viktor.

**Four Letters Words**

Word 12 – Name

Ship – Viktor/Hermione

Hermy-own.

At the time she had, of course, corrected him. She had had too. They were in company.

But if the truth was known, book worm, know it all Hermione Granger indulged herself a little by liking the way that surly, famous Viktor Krum mispronounced her name. Especially the 'own' part.

It made her feel as if he was saying, 'your mine.' She was Viktor's Hermione.

It only served increase the feeling of security she found in him when they were together.

She had loved dancing in his arms and for the Yule Ball at least, she had been his.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 12/100.

Please review!


	13. Deny: Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 13 – Deny

Ship – Harry/Ginny

When they were apart, during the time searching for the Horcruxs, Harry had been able to deny to himself the feelings he had for his best friend's sister.

He would say things to himself such as 'she isn't that pretty' or 'she doesn't make me laugh that much.'

But there had been a voice at the back of his head telling him he was lying. She was beautiful and had the best sense of humour he had ever known a girl to have.

So he went on trying to deny it.

In reality, he was desperately in love with her.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 13/100.

Please review!


	14. Envy: Severus, Lily and James

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 14 – Envy

Ship – Severus/Lily/James

Whenever he saw them together, he felt envy rise in him. He felt like he was going to be sick. The fact was she should be his.

All through their childhood, she had been his. The one thing he had which was good in his life. She had been (and in truth, remained) the light of his life.

Now she was with Potter. Laughed at his jokes, delighted at being in his arms.... maybe he had only imagined her being different from the rest.

Envy coursed through him. Why didn't she laugh at his jokes? Love being in his arms?

Word count: 100

Drabble – 14/100.


	15. Cold: Lucius and Narcissa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 15 – Cold

Ship – Lucius and Narcissa

"Oh my poor husband," said Cissy in a teasing voice as she crawled on to their bed where he lay in a state of fever. She brushed a cold hand over his too hot forehead.

"I'm cold." He muttered to her pathetically.

"I know you are my dear," she said gently as she laid herself by his side, not caring is she got sick herself. All she wanted was to soothe and comfort her dear darling.

"You will be in the best of health soon." She promised Lucius. Gently, she stroked his cheek – she would warm back up him somehow.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 15/100.


	16. Talk: Sirius and Remus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 16 – Talk

Ship – Sirius/Remus (slash)

Sirius Black was surprised how easily he could talk to Remus Lupin. He didn't normally do feelings. He was not a 'feelings' person. He was a play Quidditch, eat and then play a prank sort of person.

But then Lupin had changed him into a want to talk person. He spoke about his unhappy childhood; his hate of his cousins; the way he despised pureblood mania. And he was then surprised to realize he felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Remus had changed him from who he was to something better – _someone_ better.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 16/100.


	17. Book: Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 17 – Book

Character – Hermione

She knew at times people laughed at her for the way that she clung to books. But then, what else was she meant to do?

When she had been ten she was a girl, pretty much like any other. Then she was a witch. Then she was at Hogwarts. Then she was one of Harry's best friends.

If she clung to a book for comfort, then that was just her way of coping. If she could escape in its pages for a while every day then she would have the strength to aid Harry in what he had to do.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 17/100.


	18. Role: Andromeda

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 18 – Role

Character – Andromeda

She had always known somewhere deep down she had only ever been acting when she had been playing the part of a perfect pureblood daughter. She saw Cissy and she knew that her sister had been born to be a pureblood. But she had not been.

When she had been with Ted for the first time, she felt like she had grown a new skin. A skin that she had always meant to be in. He didn't tell her what to do, but he taught her a whole new way of life.

He offered her a new role – his wife.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 18/100.


	19. Warm: Arthur and Molly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 19 – Warm

Ship – Molly/Arthur

His house was always warm to him. It was not a palace – some might say it was falling apart but for Arthur Weasley the Burrow was a warm place.

It was a real home. And it was home to him because that was where his Molly was. She had made it home. She had given its soul.

More than anything, she was the reason he loved coming home to his nice warm home. She was the reason they could cope on their modest budget. She was the reason they had the kids. She was the reason he loved being alive.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 19/100.


	20. Lion: Peter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 20 – Lion

Character – Peter

When he got into Gryffindor, no one who more surprised than Peter.

But as he sat under the banner of the lion, he knew he had done it – he had made it. Looking about to his three new friends, hope burst into his heart like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

He wanted to run, jump, sing... the soon to be Marauder had never felt so happy; so well placed. He was where he was meant to be.

That night, he was one of ten new cubs in the tower. Later, he would betray four of the others.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 20/100.


	21. Word: Severus and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 21 – Word

Ship – Snape/Lily

Mudblood. Eight letters. That was all it had taken to destroy the only friendship that had ever meant anything to him.

He felt a desire to hit out, to punch something to relieve him of the guilt. All he wanted was that split second back so he could shut his damn mouth.

He wanted to heal the rift between the two of them, to get her back. Her forgiveness, her love, her gentle, radiant smiles...

A sob escaped his body. He rarely cried – it was an alien sound. But he would spend the rest of his days crying for her.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 21/100.


	22. Baby: Remus and Tonks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 22 – Baby

Ship – Remus/Tonks

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Somewhere in the back of her mind she had hoped that he was going to be pleased over this. But the aguish on his face told her different.

All the old doubts were back and she felt her heart sink. She had had to spend so much time convincing him that it was ok to love her. And now there was a third person involved.

"Please say something."

He shrugged. He didn't know what he could say. Long ago he had accepted the fact that he'd never be a father. But...

"I love you." Remus murmured.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 22/100.


	23. Vase: Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 23 – Vase

Character – Lily

When she looked down on the shattered vase her son had just broken, Lily saw fractured parts of her childhood.

Petunia... and Severus.

They had once been the people who had meant the most in the world to her. And now they were gone. They wouldn't return.

She had lost her sister when she had joined the wizarding world. She had lost her best friend when he had called her a mudblood and then went to the dark side; The Marauders.

Just like the vase, even if it were put back together – their relationships would never be the same again.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 23/100.


	24. Face: Sirius and Remus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 24 – Face

Ship – Sirius and Remus

As soon as he stepped into the Shrieking Shack, Remus Lupin just knew what the map had told him was the truth. That Sirius was innocent... that Peter was alive... that he had lost the love of his life to prison for no good reason.

The sparkly eyes had been replaced by dead ones. Wrinkles swamped his skin. His robes were even shabbier than his own.

But essentially, it was still the same man he had loved all those years ago – it was still his Sirius, his wonderful, gentle and free thinking man.

The two rushed into a 'brotherly' embrace.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 24/100.


	25. Help: Teddy and Victoire

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 25 –Help

Ship – Teddy/Victoire

"Hey, do you want some help there?" a voice called to her.

It was the first of September again and Victoire Weasley was attempting to put her truck onto the train unassisted. It wasn't working. Before she even had time to answer the voice that had just called to her, a second pair of hands were under the trunk, and helping to put it on.

She turned to see her uncle's godson, the handsome face of Teddy Lupin sporting a lopsided grin.

"Thanks." She muttered, trying to regain her breathe. He was so...cool...

"Any time," he said with a grin.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 25/100.


	26. Hate: Draco and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Author Note: Review Replies are being denied at the moment and as they have not come up on the site yet, at the moment I can't get back to you. Please know I am grateful for every review I get! This is for Fizzy. I am new to Dramione, so I hope this is ok...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 26 – Hate

Ship – Draco and Hermione

It has been said in the past that hate is a very strong word, but it is used every day of the week and every month of the year.

For example, I hate getting up early; I hate getting homework; I hate cleaning my room.

What Hermione Granger hated was apparently Draco Malfoy. She hated his clear grey eyes. She hated his immaculate blond hair. She hated the green tie he wore perfectly straight.

Hermione got up at six; homework was done the night it was set; her room never needed cleaning.

How did she know his eyes were grey?

Word count: 100

Drabble – 26/100.


	27. Want: Viktor and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 27 – Want

Ship – Viktor/Hermione

Viktor swam with passion. Suddenly he didn't care about anything but her. It did not matter that he was a Tri Wizard champion; nor did it matter than he was an international Quidditch star. All that mattered was the fact that for some time now he had been courting Hermione Granger, in his eyes an exceptional and extremely pretty young witch who had now been taken from him.

And so he swum; not for Durmstrang, but for her. In that moment, there was nothing in his mind but her face.

_Want Hermione... _

They were the only words in his head.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 27/100.


	28. Walk: Ted and Andy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 28 – Walk

Ship – Ted/Andy

They had met to walk into Hogsmeade together. She knew that her sisters disapproved. His house did not think he should be consorting with a Slytherin. But neither of them cared. They couldn't give a flying...

Andy laughed and felt a little dangerous as he reached out and took her hand. They shouldn't be together in the way that they were, but the fact they were forbidden only served to heightened the already strong affection she felt for him.

Ted gave her purpose and made her feel alive. She hated the summer almost as much as she loved their walks.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 28/100.


	29. Back: Teddy and James

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

_For deisegirl..._

**Four Letters Words**

Word 29 – Back

Friendship (slash if you squint) – Teddy/James

Teddy waited on the platform. James and Albus had been up at Hogwarts since Christmas and he had found that despite the love he had for little Lily, he did not share the same camaraderie with her as he did with her brothers.

He had missed the boys more than he cared to admit.

"Teddy!" shouted James as he got out of the static Hogwarts Express. The elder of the two Potter boys jumped into Master Lupins arms in such a way that no one was left in any doubt that he had longed to see his adopted big brother.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 29/100.


	30. Half: George and Angelina

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 30 – Half

Ship – George/Angelina

After Fred died, George felt he'd had lost half of himself. He had never had to be by himself before and he didn't like it. He hated it. He detested it. It was everything he didn't want. It made him feel as if he had a hole in his stomach and blackness ahead of him.

Fred had always been there. They had been the two beaters; they had shared a room; they had matching Weasley jumpers.

It felt wrong being alone – and that was where Angelina came in.

She wasn't his brother, but somehow she completed him none the less.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 30/100.


	31. Page: Remus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 31 – Page

Character – Remus

He turned the page over and that was when he saw the question he had not even bothered revising for.

**Give five signs that identify the werewolf.**

He could not help it; he grinned. It was the first time ever that his 'furry little problem' had come in truly helpful.

His thoughts turned to his fellow Marauders and he knew that they were going to be feeling very confident about that question too. And to think he had stayed up till three revising Dementor shields...

He turned to see Padfoot smirking at him happily.

Picking up his quill, he begun....

Word count: 100

Drabble – 31/100.


	32. Time: Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 32 – Time

Ship – Ron and Hermione

Time was a strange thing ...

You could know someone for seven years, with a longing to be more than their friend and then, when the right moment comes you just confess it. A split second can change your life more than eternity ever could.

Hermione snuggled into Ron. Now she had him, she vowed she was never going to let go of him. He was too perfect for her for them to screw it up.

She needed him. Time passed pain staking slow when they were apart, yet flew when they were together.

"I do love you Ronald Weasley."

Word count: 100

Drabble – 32/100.


	33. Rest: Sirius and Remus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 33 – Rest

Ship – Sirius and Remus.

Sirius put an arm about Remus and held on to him tight. He knew how hard the full moon had been for him as he was obviously exhausted. All he wanted to do was rest. His friend melted into him as if he was a cup of hot chocolate, pleased to be afforded such welcomed comfort.

"Sleep," the Animagus tried to soothe his drained friend as he placed an affectionate kiss on top of his brow.

Remus allowed his heavy eyes to shut as he lay against his best friends chest. There was nothing else he wanted in the world.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 33/100.


	34. Tune: Albus

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...**

**Four Letters Words**

Word 34 – Tune

Character – Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore had meant what he had said to the students when he had claimed that music was a magic beyond what Hogwarts could teach them.

There was nothing better than a good tune.

He shut his eyes and let the notes float into his ears. Faces flashed in his mind..

Ariana…

Aberforth…

Harry …

All those he had loved. Then the ones he had lost. Yet, the music gave him hope. He wasn't sure if he could explain it… Or why …

Hope that Tom was not going to get his way and that the light could defeat darkness.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 34/100.


	35. Pink: Lucius and Narcissa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 35 – Pink

Ship – Lucius/Narcissa

"You do look so very pretty in pink my dear," purred a newly wedded Lucius Malfoy as he came up behind his beloved young wife.

They were once again going to a society function, one of those when Cissy had to cover her boredom up during the small talk with petty, prissy women and men who talked too loudly.

"I am glad you think so husband," she whispered as she turned into his arms and kissed him deeply, love radiating between them as his hand met her flesh which was exposed due to the low back on the pink dress.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 35/100.


	36. Maps: Marauders

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 36 – Maps

Group – Marauders

This was a map different to all other maps. This did not only show how to get about Hogwarts castle, but it also showered the comradeship and brotherhood between four boys who were the best of friends.

They were more than that; they were brothers.

As they looked at their creation, they all felt the solidarity. They were boys like no others, three of whom had fought for acceptance for what they were there whole lives and had only ever found it in one another.

There was no judgement; no prejudices; no hate.

There was only loyalty in that moment.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 36/100.


	37. Tale: Severus and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 37 – Tale

Ship – Severus/Lily

Nine o'clock had come, but still they did not go inside. The river was their favourite summer time spot and it was an enchanted world for him: a world where she was entirely his.

Lily was already asleep though, worn out by the fun she had had that day. In her arms, a novel: Bronte's Wuthering Heights. A tale of forbidden love.

His eyes shut. There were times he could not bear to look at her, for already he knew she would never be his.

His fingers danced over her face lovingly.

"Goodnight Cathy." He whispered tenderly.

He was Heathcliffe.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 37/100.


	38. Rich: Arthur and Molly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 38 – Rich

Ship – Arthur and Molly

Long ago, Arthur and Molly Weasley had both accepted the fact that they were never going to be rich. Some, it is true, are blessed with money. But when the Weasley's looked about them, they saw they were blessed enough without material riches.

They were rich in a much better way. They were rich in love.

Love for their children.

Love for their unconventional, but bright and inviting home.

Love for each other.

They were rich, in what Arthur thought of as, the true sense of the word. Leave the Galleons to the Malfoys.

He'd take kisses and hugs instead.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 38/100.


	39. Dusk: Kendra

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 39 – Dusk

Character – Kendra

Kendra liked dusk. She did not like to see the sun come down, but she loved it when her husband came home from work. She liked it when the children settled and they were warm and cuddly rather than screaming balls of energy.

Albus read aloud as her two youngest snuggled into her, Percival watching his happy family from his arm chair as he already run through what had to be done the next day.

The matriarch shut her eyes and counted herself a happy woman. As long as her family were as contented as she was, nothing would change.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 39/100.


	40. Bear: James and Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 41 – Bear

Characters – James and Harry

"Look what daddy has got for you little man!" cooed James as he got home from work. Despite Lily constantly telling him he was not to spoil their little baby son, he found he could not help it. When it came to his first born, James lost all sense of reason.

"It's a teddy bear," he said as he beat over the crib where his heart lay.

Harry gurgled happily up at him as if he understood what was being said to him.

"Did you miss daddy today? 'Cause daddy missed you while he was at work. Yes he did!"

Word count: 100

Drabble – 40/100.


	41. Knee: Arthur and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 41 – Knee

Character – Arthur and Ginny

"Come here my baby," said Arthur as he got in and took his coat off. He had been delighted to hear he had a daughter and six months later that had not worn off.

Placing her on his knee, he kissed her tenderly. Having a girl was so different to having boys. Not better... just different.

She seemed so much more fragile to his protective eye. So breakable.

Ginny snuggled into her father and gurgled as he cuddled her.

"My wonderful little girl." He said as he took her tiny hand in his own. He adored her with his whole heart.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 41/100.

Please review!


	42. Hugs: Viktor and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 42 – Hugs

Ship – Viktor and Hermione

There was perhaps nothing Hermione liked than Viktor's hugs. He always seemed to be so warm – maybe it was because he was so muscular.

She could not help but feel adored when she was near him. He always had this look in his eyes that said something unspeakable. It said everything...

But when he put his hands tenderly on her lower back... and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

And he bent down to push a kiss to her lips.

That was when she loved to be with him the most.

He was, after all, a highly physical being.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 42/100.

Please review!


	43. Make: Neville

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Author note: This is for alicesporche617!

**Four Letters Words**

Word 43 – Make

Character – Neville

As he looked back over the last seven years, even humble Neville was proud of how far he had come.

He had been told once; 'You'll only ever be what you make of yourself."

He was a Gryffindor; he rebelled against the tyrants who ran Hogwarts; and to all intents and purposes he had been the leader of Dumbledore's Army.

He had made himself into the son of Frank and Alice. He was a son any parent would have been proud of.

When Augusta saw him after the battle, she enveloped the grandson _she_ was proud of in her arms.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 43/100.

Please review!


	44. Meal: Lucius and Narcissa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Author note: continuation of 'Pink'.

**Four Letters Words**

Word 44 – Meal

Ship – Lucius and Narcissa

As they had known it was going to be, the event was boring and the meal average.

So when they got home they were more than ready to fall lovingly into one another's arms and to go to their bed, where they had already spent so many hours showing one another through their affection how devoted they were to one another.

A love match in the pure blood world was uncommon but not impossible.

"Do you know what my darling?" Lucius whispered.

"What?" asked Cissy as her husband ran a finger down her back.

"You're even prettier out of pink."

Word count: 100

Drabble – 44/100.

Please review!


	45. Eyes: James and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Author Note: For alicesporche617...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 45 – Eyes

Ship – Lily and James

He did not think he was ever going to stop being grateful to whatever power was above them for allowing him to be the one who looked into those beautiful green eyes first thing in the morning and last thing at night.

Blue eyed beauties be damned, there was not another women in the world like her; his treasured love, his bright star, his Lily.

Green was much deeper, much more compelling. Her eyes were deep pools which he drank from daily, without ever quenching his undying thirst. He would be thirsty for her every day of his blessed life.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 45/100.

Please review!


	46. Heat: Bill and Fleur

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 46 – Heat

Ship – Bill and Fleur

She loved it best of all when they were alone together and she was crawled up about him. When she could feel the heat radiating off of him and hear his heart beat beneath his chest. She loved the comforting sensation of his lips brushing over her forehead and his thumb caressing her cheek so lovingly. She guessed that many husbands told their wife they were their world, it was a sweet nothing after all. But when Bill said it to her, the words were so laced in affection she found herself unable to doubt the truth of the statement.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 46/100.

Please review!


	47. Plan: Ted and Andy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Author note: Neville/Luna coming in the next drabble!

**Four Letters Words**

Word 47 – Plan

Ship – Ted and Andy

The two of them formed the plan together. They were going to run away together and they were going to be married. Neither cared for whatever anyone else said about it.

All that the two of them cared about in the heat of their passion was one another and when they were going to be together for good. Andy was more than willing to give up all the comforts of her life as well as her family; if it meant she was going to secure her place in her sweetheart's affection for the rest of their days.

_Mrs Andromeda Tonks._

Word count: 100

Drabble – 47/100.

Please review!


	48. Them: Neville and Luna

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Author Note: For deisegirl

**Four Letters Words**

Word 48 –Them

Ship – Neville and Luna

People stared at them and they laughed. Both of them knew it. Both of them had become accustom to it.

They said they were weird – but that was fine with Luna Lovegood, as she wanted to be anything that was not exceptionally ordinary; daddy had always said she was born to stand out.

They also said that they were different – but that was fine with Neville Longbottom, as his parents' before him had been different as well; in a rather brilliant way, of course.

They liked being them together. And if people saw them oddly together, that was fine too.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 48/100.

Please review!


	49. Moon: Sirius and Remus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 49 – Moon

Ship – Sirius and Remus

There was no moon in the sky that night. It was Remus' favourite type of night.

He was undisturbed. He was human. And he was in his very best friends arms.

Sirius did not stir all night as he enjoyed the sensation of holding and being with Remus. The two had found a kindred spirit in each other.

The cloudless, moonless night covered them up and exposed them all at once. Both felt safe. With fingers intertwined and bodies touching, neither felt the need or the desire to break the silence any more than they needed to see the moon.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 49/100.

Please review!


	50. Fire: Lucius and Narcissa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Half way through!!!

**Four Letters Words**

Word 50 – Fire

Ship – Lucius and Narcissa

Some people looked at her husband and saw ice. But when Narcissa looked at her darling, she saw fire. She saw the fire that was deep within, hidden beneath the pale exterior.

She saw that he had hopes, dreams and wishes just like any other man did. She also felt that fire when she was lying by his side. When she put her head on his chest and his heart beat in her ear.

Lucius Malfoy had the strength of a raging fire. But just like that fire, he also had the strength to destroy and at times, used it.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 50/100.

Please review!


	51. Pain: Severus and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 51 – Pain

Ship – Severus and Lily

Pain was a sensation that Severus experienced rarely when he was with his darling. When he was not with her it was the only thing he knew, but when he was with his Lily, he did not know what the word pain meant.

When his hands mingled in her hair and their lips crashed together like rocks and the wild sea. She was a little savage at heart. His little savage.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He whispered tenderly.

"You are never going to have to find out." Was the promised he had extracted in return.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 51/100.

Please review!


	52. Fact: Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 52 – Fact

Ship – Ron and Hermione

Hermione was the sort of girl who liked evidence for what she knew. If she had nothing to prove things against, or nothing to measure up with, she had to admit to being baffled. Either that or got to the library until she had found what she was looking for.

That was the reason Ron knew she felt out of depth with them at times. There not a fact, figure or stat she could check.

He knew it scared her. But at the same time, that was why he loved her. Despite the fear, she was with him so completely.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 52/100.

Please review!


	53. Best: Bella

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 53 – Best

Character – Bella

At everything she had ever done, Bella had felt a need, a longing to be the very best. She was the girl who wanted to be the prettiest at every ball; she was the girl who had to fly fastest; she was the girl who had to be at the top of the class.

And now, as she joined his ranks, she knew she was going to have to be the most faithful; the truest. Because she had to give everything that she was to everything that she did. Bellatrix Black did not know how to do half a job.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 53/100.

Please review!


	54. Year: James and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 54 – Year

Ship – James and Lily

She did not believe that all it took was a year to utterly alter one human's opinion of another. Had she been told a year ago she would so happily sit next to James Potter and let him (the arrogant toe rag!) hold her hand so lovingly she would have told the person they were either one, stupid, or two, just deranged.

Yet there she was, beside her darling and more in love with him than she had ever been with anyone else, anything else in her life! He was her whole happiness and would be everyday of her life.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 54/100.

Please review!


	55. Here: Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 55 – Here

Ship – Harry and Ginny

Five months after they had got their own place, Ginny came home and shut the door.

"Where are you?" she had called to Harry.

"Right here," he said as he came out of the living room, "Right where you need me."

He looked at her in such a way that confirmed what she already knew. That he thought he was a very lucky man to have her at long last.

He did not wait to see what she had wanted him for, but rushed forward to kiss her and hold her close to him.

He was never letting go again.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 55/100.

Please review!


	56. Bare: Cissy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 56 – Bare

Character – Cissy

She did not know how she was meant to withstand their separation. How could she endure such a thing, cruel as it was?

She and her husband hadn't spent a night apart. Even if he came to bed late, he had _always_ come to bed. She had always been there waiting for too. Just as she always would be.

Even as she crawled on to the now lonely mattress, she shut her eyes and tried to imagine he was with her.

But imagination alone was not going to bring him back. Yet she felt bare without him by her side.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 56/100.

Please review!


	57. Team: Arthur and Molly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 57 – Team

Ship – Arthur and Molly

Arthur was soon accustom to getting home late from work. He had to work so late because he had so many adorable mouths to feed. He loved them all and he would work for them, without begrudging it.

What was so pleasant about working late though was that no matter how late he had to work, Molly always would wait up for him. "My day doesn't end till yours does, my love," she would say to him as he came through fire and kissed him before getting his dinner for him.

They were a team and they always would be.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 57/100.

Please review!


	58. Boys: Molly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 58 – Boys

Ship – Molly

Even if Ginny was special to her because she was a girl, that did not mean that each of the boys were special to her too.

Each was different in their own way. Bill was their first born. Charlie was the brilliant Quidditch player. Percy was intelligent. George was hysterical and Fred had a great humour too. Ronnie was her last born baby boy. And they were all courageous and brave.

A mother's love was unique for each of her unique and beautiful children. Molly had been a born mother - she was grateful for each child born to her.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 58/100.

Please review!


	59. Hall: Ted and Andy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 59 – Hall

Ship – Ted and Andy

Whenever they were in the Great Hall, he could not help but look over at her with passionate eyes, conveying the love he had for her.

It made her blush the way he looked at her; because she knew he did not see what was before his eyes. He saw more of her than any other man. In his mind, he saw so much more.

Her sisters at her side reminded her of guard dogs. They were keeping him from her and she wanted nothing break free of them and run to him, free of the bonds that tied her.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 59/100.


	60. Pear: Frank and Alice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 60 – Pear

Ship – Frank and Alice

When she had been pregnant with their baby son, all Alice had wanted was a pear. A pear for breakfast; for lunch; for dinner.

She had got quite a taste for them. They had become her big craving. So, every day before he had gone home from work, Frank Longbottom had popped by the grocery store to get more pears. Big, juicy ones she was bound to enjoy. She was more his beloved than ever before and all he wanted to do was please her day and night.

His darling Alice and their sweet baby boy was his whole life.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 60/100.

Please review!


	61. Hair: James and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 61 – Hair

Ship – James and Lily

Loathe as she was to admit it, Lily loved James' hair. She loved the way he could not tame it. She loved the way pointed out in so many different ways and she loved the jet black colour of it.

She had loved it even when she had hated him. The way he had run his hand through it... she stopped herself, but a smile played on her lips.

Her sweet Jamie...

She hoped the child in her womb had their father's hair as well as all of his other wonderful traits.

His courage. His bravery.

His ability to love passionately.

Drabble – 61/100.

Please review!


	62. Beer: Marauders

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 62 – Beer

Characters – Marauders

When they had left school, the Marauders liked nothing more than too met up for a butterbeer on a Friday night. It was the one time that James set aside for the boys. As much as he wanted some days than to spend not a moment out of his darling's arms, he did miss the camaraderie he had with the boys when they had been in the dorm room together. The fact was that they all missed being boys. They had grown into men in a dangerous time. They wanted was the simple days they had spent together to return.

Drabble – 62/100.

Please review!


	63. Toys: Dudley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 63 – Toys

Character – Dudley

When he looked back on how he had been as a child, Dudley had to say he was rather disgusted with the way that he had behaved in his childhood, but he no longer used youth as an excuse.

The way he had treated his parents was inexcusable. The way he had treated his toys inexcusable. The way he had treated Harry was inexcusable.

Dudley was a man with regrets. He had been a brat. But the fact that he recognised that meant he had the amazing ability that each human has yet few use.

To change.

To be better.

Drabble – 63/100.

Please review!


	64. Head: Lucius and Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 64 – Head

Characters – Draco and Lucius

The first time that he held his little boy, Lucius was surprised at how weak he was. He was unable to hold up his own head. He had had to rely on him so completely to look after him.

Suddenly Lucius was responsible for another life, one which was so thoroughly dependent on him. And one that he loved so much.

This little life in his arms was the future of the Malfoy family. His heir. Cissy's beautiful baby boy.

"I will always be here for you little one. That's a promise." He said as he cradled his darling newborn.

Drabble – 64/100.

Please review!


	65. Feel: Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 65 – Feel

Ship – Harry and Ginny

She taught him to feel in ways he never had before. He had never had the love of a family before he had meet her or her family. He did not remember his aunt or his uncle ever cuddling him when he had been a child. Never... not once.

But with her... with the kids... with the Weasleys... it was so different... his heart was different. It was so utterly new to him.

He had been reborn through his undying, passionate love for her. He had been reborn when he had begun to live his new life, where family existed.

Drabble – 65/100.

Please review!


	66. Lost: James and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 66 – Lost

Ship – James and Lily

"Oh, come on honey, it is not so bad. It was only one game," said Lily as she sat down by James. She had always known that he had taken his sport seriously, but she did not know just how down he got when he lost a game.

"But we lost," he sighed as he held on to her. It was as if the idea of not winning confused him.

"Poor baby," she mocked as she let him nuzzle into her. He was so sweet when he was feeling vulnerable, she thought to herself as she kissed his forehead gently.

Drabble – 66/100.

Please review!


	67. Hear: Lucius and Narcissa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 67 – Hear

Ship – Lucius and Narcissa

"It feels so good just to hear your voice," said Narcissa as she ran her hands over her husband's chest. He was home. He was back.

"I missed you so much," Lucius said as he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer, before running his hands down her back to her waist. She was there. He was back.

"When you were away... God, I couldn't breathe!" she wept as she held him, tighter, closer. He was so warm. He was so there...

"I'm here my baby, don't worry. I'm back and I love you so very much."

Drabble – 67/100.

Please review!


	68. Door: Frank and Alice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 68 – Door

Ship – Alice and Frank

Frank had had a happy childhood. Even if his mother and father had at times seemed strict and old fashioned, the bright boy had pleased the majority of the time well enough. He would say he had had a loving childhood.

But when he had met Alice, she had opened a whole other door for him leading to a new world of love. She had taught him to feel in new and sensational ways.

Even if he had lived one hundred, he did not think he would ever be able to feel for anyone what he did for his Alice.

Drabble – 68/100.

Please review!


	69. Chat: Lily and Petunia

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 69 – Chat

Characters – Petunia and Lily

The two sisters had sometimes just sat down for a chat together. It had been a normal and natural thing for them to do together.

And they had talked about normal 'sister' stuff. Like boyfriends... clothes... books... When Petunia looked back on those moments she reminisced with such joy because she knew those moments had been something the two of them had been able to share.

Just to be together and not allow the magic Lily had in her to tear them apart had been a rare but brilliant thing.

In those moments, Petunia wished she was a freak too.

Drabble – 69/100.

Please review!


	70. Milk: Alice and Neville

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 70 – Milk

Characters – Alice and Neville

The bottle was eager received into the little lad's podgy hands. His mother cradled him lovingly, cuddling him to her. She had a radiant smile on her face. The face she always wore when she held her baby in her arms.

"Are you thirsty, my little love?" Alice asked her son as he begun to drink the milk greedily. "Oh yes you are a hungry little boy aren't you?"

Her fingers strummed through his soft, fluffy hair and her lips brushed against his head. "You are so wonderful, my little Neville," she whispered. He was her very own miniature Frank.

Drabble – 70/100.

Please review!


	71. Cook: Molly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 71 – Cook

Ship – Molly

Molly loved cooking. She had always, even as a child. Maybe that was why she had been good at potions at school.

When she _had_ to cook, she didn't resent it. Whether it was just her and the nine members of her family or the entire Order she loved it.

It was always with love that she readied the vegetables, prepared the meat and made the gravy. Had she not been a mother she supposed she would have rather liked to have been a chef.

But she was and so the only customers she had were generally red headed ones.

Drabble – 71/100.

Please review!


	72. Song: Luna

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 72 – Song

Character – Luna

Luna had loved to sing. She always had, even before she had lost her mother. When she did lose her, she felt her love of music heighten. Physically, in her she felt the love for her mother fill every part of her when she sang.

It was like the music could call her mother back to her. Even when she was just humming.

And so she hummed and sung about the school. She didn't care that people called her weird because she call hear her mother saying 'No you're not sweetheart; I'm here."

And so she sang her song louder.

Drabble – 72/100.

Please review!


	73. Kiss: Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 73 – Kiss

Ship – Harry and Ginny

When she had been at school, Ginny Weasley had had her fair share of kisses. But none of them had been kisses of a true love match. She had kissed to forget. To dull the pain.

And so when she had finally got about to kissing Harry, it was as if she _really_ was being kissed for the very first time.

He was different to how all the others had been. He had been hers. He had always meant to be hers.

And as she and Harry kissed for the first time, she knew he _always_ would be hers.

Always.

Drabble – 73/100.

Please review!


	74. Mind: Sirius and Remus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 74 – Mind

Ship – Sirius and Remus

Sometimes he tried to put him out of his mind. It was the best thing for he knew he was never going to be able to cast him out of his heart.

It was a matter of mind over matter. If he could reject thoughts of him...

But he didn't want too. Sometimes thoughts of him were all that got him through the day.

His touch, his scent, his good good heart.

Memories of him were the fruit of his delight. His touch was more akin to oxygen than luxury.

He could not mind first, as Sirius mattered too much…

Drabble – 74/100.

Please review!


	75. Been: Remus and Tonks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 75 – Lost

Ship – Remus and Tonks

Before her he was sure he had been lost. Before her he could not have been living. He must have merely been existing.

His hands lingered on her stomach as they lay side by side. Every day their little boy or girl grew. Bigger, stronger, healthier god willing.

He pushed his lips to her neck and she leant into him. She adored her husband.

She was still finding it hard to believe he really was her husband though.

Her husband.

"I am so lucky to have you Remus." Nymph whispered to her love. She would never let go of him.

Drabble – 75/100.

Please review!


	76. Desk: Lucius and Narcissa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 76 – Desk

Ship – Lucius and Narcissa

Lucius sat at his desk. Across the room, he watched his wife reading. People didn't know it but he had to admire his wife's sense of reading. She was not the dumb blonde people thought she was.

"You are meant to be working my love," she said to him without even looking up. She felt his eyes on her.

"And how am I meant to do that when you are distracting me so absolutely?"

"Oh if I was trying to distract you, my dear, you would know about it." She muttered as she turned the page.

_Oh my darling Cissy..._

Drabble – 76/100.

Please review!


	77. Note: Frank and Alice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 77 – Note

Ship – Frank and Alice

_I had to go into work, but shouldn't be back late. I love you honey. Frank._

A sleepy Alice read the note a couple of times before she walked into the kitchen and sorted herself a hit of caffeine.

It was a shame. She had been looking forward to spending a day with her baby. Still maybe they could have a nice night together.

Her eyes cast over the note again. She loved the way that he made his 'o's' and his 'l's'. His hand was entirely legible yet not at all feminine.

A warm smile spread over her face.

Drabble – 77/100.

Please review!


	78. Ties: Lily and Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 78 – Ties

Characters – Harry and Lily

The ties of a mother and her son was perhaps the most important in life, that was what Harry had taught her in the time since he had come into her life. Lily knew that now.

It felt as if he was what grounded her to the earth; it was as if her baby was what was keeping her alive.

When he was out of her arms she felt sick and her ears were always straining in case he cried for her. She hated it. She always wanted him with her. He was the very centre of her entire world.

Drabble – 78/100.

Please review!


	79. Blue: Sirius and Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 79 – Blue

Ship – Sirius and Harry

The baby slept in his crib in his new blue baby grow and his godfather sat by his side like a guard dog. Lily would admit that she had been surprised that when it came to his godson that Sirius had managed to buy such a sensible present. However, the fact that the little man had changed his godfather was undeniable. When he had been born it was not just James who had had to face to the fact he had extra responsibilities.

Sirius had too as well. And she had to say he had risen to the challenge spectacularly.

Drabble – 79/100.

Please review!


	80. Year Again: Hagrid

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 80 – Year

Ship – Hagrid

Hagrid's hand dropped. Another year at Hogwarts had past. He was sad to see the students go. Especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were more than students to him. They were his friends.

It was only weeks that they were going to be away but he knew he was going to miss them more than he had the summer before. They seem to get closer as a group with every year that had passed.

It was almost just as it had been when the Marauders had been at Hogwarts.

But this time, he wasn't going to lose them for good.

Drabble – 80/100.

Please review!


	81. Gold: Lucius and Narcissa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 81 – Gold

Ship – Lucius and Narcissa

His hands felt warm on her back as he connected the fastening and put the gold chain about her neck.

His lips came down on her shoulder.

She sighed and she knew she was shivering. After so long, his touch still made her feel weak at times. She adored feeling like that.

Marriage had done nothing to dull their relationship. Rather it had just fanned the flame of their passion.

"Lucius," she said as she turned to him and kissed him. His lips crashed on hers. She was not the only one who felt that intensity.

"I adore you."

Drabble – 81/100.

Please review!


	82. Wand: Albus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 82 – Wand

Character – Albus

The first time the young Albus Dumbledore had held a wand he had felt complete. It was as if he had been waiting for it ever since he had been born.

He had never been as Aberforth and Ariana had. He had never been close to either them. He just hadn't had that bond.

Instead, he had taken refuge within his books, within new information, within things he had yet to find but was sure he would know.

And when he had that wand in his hand; he had known what he was meant to be; a truly great wizard.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 82/100.

Please review!


	83. Snow: Ron and Rosie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 83 – Snow

Characters – Ron and Rose

"Rosie, come here baby!" said Ron as he run into her room. The two year old looked up at him with her big curious eyes and as soon as he was in the room, she put her arms up to him.

"Come see whets outside," he said as he kissed her forehead and took her to the window where she looked out with a child's excitement on the white flakes falling from the sky.

"Purdy!" she said as she held on to her father and cuddled him.

The only thing he could think was, yes my darling daughter, you are.

Drabble – 83/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	84. Tree: Luna

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 84 – Tree

Character – Luna

When she was young, Luna learnt that the Nargles came from the Christmas tress before they went to the mistletoe. Her mummy had told her so when they had been decorating the tree together for the very last time.

She missed her mother and she thought of her often when she was decorating the tree from that year onwards. Daddy was always too sad at Christmas to help her do the tree he said. He missed her mummy a lot when she was gone.

She wondered if Nargles and mummy went to the same place after their life had finished...

Drabble – 84/100.

Count: 100

Please review!


	85. Bell: Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 85 – Bell

Ship – Harry and Ginny

The school bell told Harry and Ginny it was time for the two of them to make their way back to Hogwarts castle. They both had a class to get too.

But the fact was that neither of them really wanted too. They were so blissfully happy by the lake... just being together.

"We should go." Harry sighed, but made no attempt to move.

"I know." Ginny nodded and she begun to kiss him once more. His hands found her hair and he smiled.

"Maybe later." He said as he held onto her tighter.

"Maybe," she nodded.

But only maybe...

Drabble – 85/100.

Please review!


	86. Pawn: Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 86 – Pawn

Character – Draco

Sometimes, when he looked at his life subjectively Draco felt as if he was a pawn in a game of chess.

_Wizard's chest._

He was inconsequential to the Dark Lord and to aunt Bella. Despite what some people thought, he was not stupid and he knew what was going on.

But they were not the ones who were moving him about the board. He was sure that the one doing that was his father.

He knew he was not inconsequential to Lucius, even if others thought differently.

He just had to hope he mattered more than Voldemort did to him.

Drabble – 86/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	87. Line: James and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 87 – Line

Ship – James and Lily

For all the idiotic stuff he had done in his short life, James Potter knew he was not exactly dumb. He was merely reckless.

And he was impulsive. He did things without thinking of the outcome.

Or he had done.

When he had finally got his heart's desire, she had become the line in the sand – he knew when he went too far now.

And so he was able to grow up when he had her on his side and by it.

She was the wonderful steadying influence he now knew he had needed in his life for so long.

Drabble – 87/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	88. Ever: Severus and Lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 88 – Ever

Ship – Lily and Snape

"I have ever loved you; from the very first time that I saw you." Said Severus as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I know." Lily nodded as she blinked back her own.

"So then why are you leaving me?"

"Because I must. Because I have not found in you what you did in me. I love James." The confession hurt the sides of her mouth as she said it and she knew it was going to torment his heart. But she could not lie. She could not force her heart to feel.

He turned away.

They never met again.

Drabble – 88/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	89. News: Andromeda

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 89 – News

Character – Andromeda

The news that her sister had been sent to the wizard prison Azkaban did not come as that much of a surprise to Andromeda Tonks. It had been years since she and Bella had parted ways. The biggest shocker was Cissy was not in there with her.

The news still made her sad though, because there had been a time when her sister had been just that. Her sister.

It made her sad for what they had had when they were young, all three of them. When they had been much more than sisters. They had been friends as well.

Drabble – 89/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	90. Bump: Arthur and Molly

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 90 – Bump

Ship – Arthur and Molly

"Number seven," said Arthur as he ran his hand over his wife's latest baby bump.

"Indeed," said his wife as she put her hand tenderly over his. The end of another long day had come and Molly was exhausted. It was no easy thing to look after all six of her boys and carry another child.

A child who she hoped was a girl at last.

Arthur leaned forward and kissed her bump gently. He could not deny he also hoped for a girl. They had more than enough lads.

He wanted them all to a baby sister very much.

Drabble – 90/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	91. What: Draco and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 91 – What

Ship – Draco and Ginny

What if she did love him? What of fear of their family's feelings were the only things that were keeping them apart? What if they were one another perfect matches?

Could she take it if she were to lose him because _Ron_ did not approve?

She shook her head. Somehow she did not think so.

Standing on her tip toes, Ginny put her hand gently on the back of Draco's head of blond hair and pulled him in for a kiss. She was his, and she knew it. Losing her love was not an option anymore.

Word count: 100

Drabble – 91/100.

Please review!


	92. Lies: Kendra

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 92 – Lies

Character – Kendra

She may tell a lot of them, but Mrs Kendra Dumbledore did not like lies. She did not know how many people would believe that. A handful perhaps. She knew she could not depend on even her darling boys to believe her anymore.

She did not like to say she did not love her husband anymore. She did not like to put it about that her only daughter Ariana was squib who she detested.

It was lies, all of it!

She hated what her family had come too.

If only her baby had not been in the garden....

'Oh Percival...'

Word count: 100

Drabble – 92/100.

Please review!


	93. When: Sirius and Remus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 93 – When

Ship – Sirius and Remus

When Sirius heard a gentle knock on the door he had smiled. Night had fallen over his ancestral home. He knew they were not going to be disturbed.

Remus walked into the room with a coy smile on his face but as soon as he was in his room, he walked over to him and embraced him, kissing him fervently.

"You're back." He said breathlessly.

They had been apart for years; those years had been kind to neither of them. but none of that seemed to matter to them anymore. The only thing that did matter was they were together.

Drabble – 93/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	94. Hate Again: Severus and Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 94 – Hate

Characters – Severus and Harry

When he had turned up at the school, Severus knew he was going to hate the child of his childhood nemesis.

He had just known it: because how far did the apple actual fall from the tree?

He looked like James. He walked like James. To Severus it even seemed as if he spoke like his father.

This could only be classed as his worse nightmare. A breathing mini James Potter.

The only things he did not hate about him were his eyes.

All he saw in them were her. And so he couldn't hate them. Instead, he loved them.

Drabble – 94/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	95. Tale Again: Arthur and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 95 – Tale

Characters – Arthur and Ginny

Arthur Weasley liked nothing better than reading his little girl a fairy tale at the end of the day.

He had always read to his boys too, but there was something different about when he read to Ginny. Somehow she seemed to appreciate it more than they had. She listened more intently.

Due to this he knew he was more likely to give in when she said to him that she wanted just one more before it was time for her to turn her light out.

It was the only time they got themselves.

And Arthur knew time was precious.

Drabble – 95/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	96. Last: Harry and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

Request from themadhatter17

**Four Letters Words**

Word 96 – Harry and Hermione

Characters – Last

"Do you want it?" said Harry, lounging across the sofa. A rainy afternoon had come to Hogwarts. It was the sort of day that made you not want to do anything.

So there the two of them were, with Ron upstairs, and Harry offering his other best mate the last of the sweets he had got when they had been at Hogsmeade just the past weekend when the weather had been decidedly different.

"Yes please," said Hermione as she took her head out of the book in her lap to enjoy the chocolaty goodness and listen to the falling rain.

Drabble – 96/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	97. Hope Again: Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 97 – Hope

Character – Ginny

When he had given her up to go and search for the Horcruxs, Ginny had not given up hope that she was still going to be with Harry. She had known that they were meant to be together long before she had even seen him for the first time when she had been seeing Ron off to school.

It had been that hope which had seen her through all of her other relationships. Even when she had been with the others she had been loyal to Harry in her heart.

When he had left her, hope had kept her strong.

Drabble – 97/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	98. Lost Again: Percival

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 98 – Lost

Character – Percival

She was lost to him forever and he knew it. Wherever his Ariana was she was beyond his reach.

Twenty four hours before he had had it all. He had everything he ever wanted. He had his wife, two sons and a daughter.

But as he looked at the frail body on the bed he knew he had not only lost her but the entire life he had led. Nothing would ever be as it had been before.

He could not just let the boys get away with destroying his beautiful baby girl, he could not and he would not.

Drabble – 98/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	99. Over: Lily Luna

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 99 – Over

Character – Lily Luna

She could not believe how fast the past seven years had gone. To think she had gone through Hogwarts already and her schooling was now over.

Running off of the train with Hugo, together they soon located their family. As soon as she saw her father she broke into a run as if she was eight instead of eighteen.

"Daddy!" she said as she launched herself into Harry's ever waiting arms. If he had taught her anything it was that every end was beginning.

And she was so glad she was going home for good. "I missed you so much!"

Drabble – 99/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!


	100. Love: Many

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the characters and the places belong to J K Rowling. That's not me...

**Four Letters Words**

Word 100 – (Of course it has to be...) Love

Characters – Many

Love at Hogwarts wasn't without its trials as Ginny and Harry proved. Neither was it always at first sight, as Lily Evans would happily testify too. And Severus learned at times it went unfulfilled.

For Molly and Arthur, as well as Andy and Ted, their Hogwarts love had been liberating. And while Cissy and Lucius' had been conventional, it had not been any less deep.

For Hermione (and Ron) love at Hogwarts had been frustrating. Tonk's had been a waiting game and Alice and Frank's had ended too soon.

But every Hogwarts love was as wonderful as it was unique.

Drabble – 100/100.

Word Count: 100

Please review!

**Author Note –** Ok, so Remus and Tonks wasn't exactly a 'Hogwarts love' and didn't know one another most likely until she joined the Order, but it worked in the chapter and I liked having her in there, so there you go. I hope you enjoyed the story - this was the last drabble.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
